elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Speaking With Silence
Mercer won't unlock the door Because he cannot go over the edge down the stairs (typical mapdesign from Bethesda). Just go down, open the console, click the door and type "unlock" and then press enter and go into the sanctum. Quest will update so I guess that fixes the problem. LazyTiger (talk) 22:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitched Word of Power? Not sure if it's something I'm doing wrong or if it's an actual gltich but the word of power (Disarm) near the end of the quest seems to be glitched in that I can't read it. It does the chanting and sound effect of walking up to it but none of the visual effects are happening and it won't let me read it. Any idea what to do? 21:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC)SD 'Too many Draugr Deathlords:' I did this quest at level 30, and i had 4 Draugr Deathlords swarming over me inside the sanctum. Damn it was tough initially. But thanks to my " Staff of Chain Lightening" and Mercer Frey being Unkillable, I could take care of all of those at once. Slow and steady they all fell prey to my weapon. Likewise, in all other quests where there happen to be many enemies attacking me simultaneously, I usually prefer the Staff of Chain Lightening (Does 50 points of shock damage, then jumps to the next target). Disarmed and items missing So the Daugr Lord at the WordWall managed to disarm me of both my Elvish Greatsword and Dawnbreak (which I was using to set the undead on fire). Once Mercer and I defeated the undead, when I went to get my swords back from where they had dropped I found them gone! This is weird because Dawnbreaker had been lying on the ground while I was fighting (I could see it glowing from where I stood), but it wasn't where I had seen it when I went back. Is this some sort of glitch-I really liked both weaons, and I kind of want them back! TheWordMaster (talk) 15:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Mercer won't unlock the Nordic Puzzle Door To fix the bug where Mercer won't unlock the puzzle door leading into the room where Karliah is waiting, go back outside of the Sanctum. Get a large open basket and go to the Sanctum's exit, located between the Sanctum and Journeyman's Nook. Inside, there is a gate blocking entrance to the room where karliah is. Place the basket on its side against the gate with the opening facing out. Aim at the center of the basket and trigger Whirlwind Sprint. This will usually allow entrance into the final room. Nothing will happen until the Dragonborn goes to the Puzzle Door, at which point the cut-scene will begin and the quest can finish. Kill any dead thralls you have before entering snow veil sanctum! I seem to be having quite a few bugs related to this quest, originally, I had a dead thrall(pirate captain from solstheim) and jordis when I entered the dungeon, but neither followed me into the dungeon, I exited back out to see, and they just seem to wait just outside. After the scene in the final chamber and speaking with Karliah, Jordis ran back to me, but my thrall vanished, also, the dead thrall is still listed on my active effects, and it seems to affect some npc's reaction to me. Some NPC's in winterhold say to "stay away while you have that spell on you", farendal in winterhold college is hostile towards me, I tried conjuring two new dead thralls (I have twin souls perk) but when I look at the active effects I have three dead thralls listed. Luckily I have a save just prior to doing this dungeon so I'll experiment a little bit, but I recommend killing any thralls you may have before entering this dungeon! Holythirteen (talk) 04:40, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Potion/Poison Reward? The first time I did this quest, after I met Karliah outside, at the end of her dialogue, she gave me Gallus's Encoded Journal and said, "Here take these as well," and gave me 2 potions/poisons (I'm not sure whether they were potions or poisons, I didn't pay too much attention at the time). I received a message in the upper left corner of my screen saying that I had received all these items. After that, I decided to reload the save from before the quest ended and try something different. When I got to this point again, she said the same thing but I had no potions or poisons in my inventory after she said it. Also, I received the message saying I'd received Gallus's Encoded Journal but no message about any poisons or potions. I reloaded one more time and tried this again. The third time, I received the journal and two poisons: Aversion to Shock and Deadly Frenzy Poison. I also received the message saying that I had received all of them. I don't think I did anything majorly different the second time so I can't figure out why I got the poisons the first and third time but not the second time. Another thing that I thought was odd is the fact that the potions aren't mentioned as a reward on the main page but in the previous quest, Scoundrel's Folly, it mentions a reward of three randomized soul gems, which I didn't receive when I completed that quest. Has anyone else had any problems with receiving these rewards or know why this happened or how to fix it? ARobi5 (talk) 11:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC)